cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Amon
]] "Amon" (アモン) is a set of cards that include "Amon" in their card names exclusive to the Dark Irregulars clan, introduced in Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion. This sub-clan is most notably used by Tetsu Shinjou. Background The Followers are… The general name for those whose bodies are engraved with the insignia of high ranked demons. A portion of demons with strong power can convert others to their sides forcefully. This is done by a ritual, of which the demons use their blood and flesh as a medium to engrave its insignia into the victims. Those whose power and/or mind are weak cannot even notice that they have become the targets of such ritual. To undo vassalisation, the victims have only two choices, “to gain stronger willpower” or “to exceed their lords in term of power”. ---- Amon is… The final form of Amon, who has become a Demon World Marquis. He has dedicated himself to enslaving all countries, including the United Sanctuary, and has appointed himself the master of the world's gloom. Because he emits the remnants of a powerful aura of magic, the unworthy who approach him become nothing but ashes. When the Evil Eye on his abdomen is opened, a spell is unleashed releasing jet-black flames known as the 'Inferno Ritual', burning away lesser beings. ---- Amon "Яeverse" is... The fallen form of "Amon", who has accepted the power of "Link Joker", the incarnation of "Void", voluntarily. Fed up with the current situation of "Dark Irregulars", which ceased to expand its reign due to internal conflicts of powerful lords, Amon seeks power greedily. He is interested to the reported phenomenon known as "Reverse". As a result, he appeared in front of the invading "Link Joker", and absorbed the "Void" given by the invaders. Ecstatic to the power welling up from inside his body, he entrusted his body to the evil temptation, which came along with the power. And then the Marquis turned into the "Demon Deity". Hosting demonic power from another world, the Demon Deity declared a war against all who live inside "Dark Irregulars". Taking everything you want, enslaving the strong, and slaying the weak. Surprisingly, by turning himself into a distorted prisoner subordinated by the power known as "Nothingness", Amon has become the most adaptive being on this lawless land. Playstyle Like other Dark Irregulars decks, Amon focuses on quickly soulcharging and gaining power from the amount of cards in the soul instead of aiming to reach a certain amount of soul. They specialize on retiring the opponent's rear-guards and giving their own rearguards the effect of gaining +1000 Power for each card in the soul. Design This sub-clan is based off of a demonic cult, led by Demon World Marquis, Amon. His followers are aptly named as such. Amon himself is a powerful and feared demon lord within the Dark Irregulars, while his followers are demons who sought his power for one reason or another. All of Amon's followers have a stylized eye on their persona, and take on designs consisting of things seen as "sinful", especially gambling (like Amon's Follower, Hell's Deal) and intoxication (like Amon's Follower, Barmaid Grace). Aside from the "Follower" title, many of these cards are named after body parts, such as Amon's Follower, Mad Eye, while most of the cards without the "Follower" title, including Amon himself, are named after one of the seventy-two demons found in the Ars Goetia. Sets Containing "Amon" Cards Booster Sets Extra Collections List of "Amon" cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Non-"Amon" Cards Due to cross-language translations, despite these cards having "Amon" in their card names, they have no relation to the "Amon" sub-clan. Category:Archetype Category:Amon